ultimate_driving_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
School Bus
The school bus 'is a vehicle in the transit team in every UDU game. It is used to travel many players to a certain location, just like the city buses and RV. The school bus has a pair of controllable flashing lights at the top, to warn drivers that the school bus is stopping, or picking up students (players in Ultimate Driving). The original school bus was released in early 2016 and was redesigned in mid-2017, adding the variants found below. These buses operate for the Islands School District (where Westover Islands are located). History The school bus was the original bus of Ultimate Driving Universe. It first appeared in the original Ultimate Driving I, based off a IC CE free model and numbered 1337 for Robloxia Public Schools (the games were based in the state of Robloxia). This bus was used throughout the legacy series and is still available in most legacy games. The bus is free in Ultimate Driving I Classic and costs $25 000 in other legacy places. Design The school bus design came from an International 3800 with a Blue Bird Conventional school bus body. (Credits from Transit page on wiki.) Variations Variation #2 - Mini School Bus The slimmer school bus is much cheaper, at $65,000, but it fits much less people than the longer, more expensive school bus can. The light style at the top is similar, though. This bus has a wheelchair lift and position, but it isn't functional. '''Extra Stats: ' '''Max. Speed: 90MPH, about 145 km/h Revenue per mile: $353 Seats: 9 Variation #3 - Super Short/Vortex Security School Bus This bus was added in March 2017. To access this bus, you must be part of the Vortex Security group and be ranked Private or higher. Once you achieve this rank, it will then be free for you to access. This bus was intended as an alternative starter vehicle for Vortex Security members, having a higher revenue than the sedan. Extra Stats: Price: Free (with Vortex Security Private rank or higher) Speed: 9 0MPH, about 145 km/h Revenue per mile: $300 Seats: 4 Gallery Headlight and turn signals on short school.png Hqdefault-1.jpg|''A picture of a long school bus driving in the Mississippi Valley area.'' Burnout of short school.png|the short school bus doing a burnout Reminder The reminders can apply in real life too! Caution for YOUR SAFETY! The standard school bus is (obviously) a large vehicle. DO NOT DRIVE SLOWLY OR TOO FAST ON HILLS. '''You will stall or crash on the hill and cause major traffic if you do not take cautionary actions. On a hill, try to use '''the WHOLE ROAD. ''For example, on Pomeroy Mountain Road, take up the whole road, you will need it! Let other drivers pass you to the side. ''You will cause traffic if you cannot get up the hill properly and safely. Drive at about 30-45 MPH (48-72 km/h) on steep hills and try not to stop. '''If you do, you will be stuck climbing a road at 2-5 mph (3-8 km/h). Caution for '''OTHER DRIVERS! If a school bus is frequently stopping, DO NOT BLOCK IT. '''School buses, especially the longest one, need a large space to get out of a parking spot. If the '''upper yellow lights are activated by the driver, the bus is about to stop and be prepared to stop if you are following it. When the upper red lights are activated and the stop sign has been extended, stop behind the school bus and wait until the red lights are turned off. If you are approaching from the front on a non-divided road, stop and wait until the upper lights are turned off and stop sign has been retracted. You are not required to stop if a center median exists and you are approaching from the front on the other side of the median. Warning: Police can pull you over if you fail to stop for a school bus with the upper red lights activated and the stop sign extended. Did You Know? * In Noyan, school buses had custom decals, signed for Robert Bus Lines, Inc. with Écoliers (French for students) where the School Bus sign is located. The custom decals were removed following the update to school buses and will be re-instated by xxdebilexx once Noyan gets customization. * The school bus in-game is not designed for Ontario or Wisconsin (where both sets of lights are red). In real life, many older buses only have one pair of overhead red lights, which are activated when the vehicle is about to stop until the vehicle resumes driving. Category:Transit Vehicles